


Awesome Forces

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: The Aquabats Super Show, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers, Vignette, crackfic, improbable crossovers, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Forces

Tony was late to the meeting, and consequently missed out on a lot of important information, like... who exactly the guys on the other side of the table are. It's pretty obvious they aren't Avengers material, but halfway through the story about the giant potato bug attacking Detroit, he decides he likes them anyway. Anyone who can make Nick Fury look confused is someone he wants to know better. 

And that's _before_ he finds out about the robot.

After the meeting ends in befuddlement on all sides, he taps Jimmy on the shoulder. “Hey, can I pick your brain for a while?”

The android looks wary until Tony realizes his choice of words. “Oh, not literally. I just want to talk.” 

“Oh.” He relaxes visibly. “Sure.” 

As it happens, the brain-picking is mutual. Jimmy turns out to have a decent database of scientific knowledge in various disciplines, including a few Tony didn't know existed. (Frankly, he still has his doubts about some of them, but he does have enough social grace not to say that to his guest's face.) He's kind of cagey on the subject of who made him - it is kind of a personal question, Tony figures, although he's burning with curiosity about the origins of such a sophisticated AI. He's happy enough demonstrating his various capabilities, though, and seems to genuinely enjoy chatting with Jarvis.

“This might sound weird,” he says after they've been talking for nearly two hours, “but it's nice to be around someone who doesn't treat me like a robot.”

It does sound weird, considering the topic of their conversation, but Tony knows what he means. “They don't get it, do they?” 

“Not really.” He looks so dejected that Tony almost wants to hug him. 

“Look at it this way,” he says, patting the robot on the back. “You, my friend, are cutting edge. Maybe the world will catch up and maybe it won't, but you're something special.” 

He's not sure if it helps any, but when Jimmy rejoins his teammates an hour later he leaves behind good wishes and a stack of CDs, which Tony finds charmingly quaint. Pepper doesn't even laugh when a few songs end up on his playlist later.


End file.
